beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier Bogard
Xavier Bogard, known as in Japanese, is a character from the anime series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade Breaker Xcalius 1' Sword, before upgrading it to Breaker Xcalius 1'Dagger Sword. Appearance Xavier is a short, fair-skinned boy with gray, spiked-up hair and turquoise eyes. He has two sets of clothing, the first one appears militaristic: a dark-red tunic with jet-black cuffs and gold borders and shoulder straps, two gold fourragère attached to the right shoulder strap from the front and back that meet in the right tunic's inner flap, a blue sash attached to the left shoulder strap that has a medium-blue button with two red and white small sashes, and the blue sash's end is fastened to the waist by a turquoise-blue belt, jet-black shorts with gold borders, black shin-high socks with blue strips at the cuff and red stripes below it, and brown shoes with red stripes at the base. He has an "X" style buckle on his belt and a red "X" on each lapel. When not beyblading, Xavier wears a medium-blue robe with a white fluffy border and a red-violet interior, and walks with a white claymore sword-style cane with dark-blue gems. Xavier's second attire is his training clothes: a worn-out honolulu-blue gi with rips and the sleeves torn off at the shoulders, a jet-black belt, jet-black shoes and white wraps on the forearms and ankles. Personality Xavier is a calm and friendly individual with an adventurous personality, as shown when he found an ancient sword. He is shown to take training and battling very serious. He also has a good sense of humor, something he picked up from his mentor, Xander Shakadera. Xavier has also been shown to be altruistic and willing to put others before himself, as he once saved Naru from falling into a trap on the ghost pirate ship. Being born into royalty does not appear to have affected Xavier's personality in any way, as he maintains a friendly and courteous demeanor towards everyone he meets. He is also very hospitable, welcoming Aiger to his palace and offering to help him train to improve the bond between him and his Bey. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Breaker Xcalius 1' Sword: Xavier's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Breaker Xcalius 1'Dagger Sword: Xavier's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo with the Dagger Disc Frame added. Special Moves *Dual Sabers *Triple Saber *Tetra Saber: While Xcalius is in Breaker Mode, the point on the 1' Forge Disc and the edge on the Sword Performance Tip align, creating a 4-point attack to deal massive damage. *Penta Saber: By inserting a Dagger Frame on the 1' Forge Disc, Xcalius' alignment of the 1' Forge Disc, with the frame, and the edge on the Sword Performance Tip creates a 5-point attack, dealing even more damage than Tetra Saber. *Saber Wall: Xcalius knocks its opponent into the wall, then uses the wall to lock down the opponent and hit them with a massive attack. Battles Relationships Xander Shakadera When Xavier found a legendary sword, he met up with Xander and inspired him to forge Xavier's found sword into a Beyblade. Xander is Xavier's mentor and Xavier looks up to him. Interestingly enough, both of them are members of an elite Blader group consisting of 4 Bladers; Xander with the Supreme Four and Xavier with the Turbo 4. Xavier also mirrors some of Xander's mannerisms, such as his sense of humor and propensity for laughter. He also took on his mentor's discipline and strength. Aiger Akabane When coming aboard the Battleship Cruise, Xavier joins Aiger's training session defeats him. Later when battling other bladers on The Battleship Cruise, Aiger challenges Xavier but loses. When Xavier tries to grab Xcalius after defeating Aiger, Xcalius bursts and Xavier declares Aiger as his rival. Quotes * "You are about to battle a true hero, come at me fair and square!" - To Phi in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26. * "At long last, it's mine! The legendary Hero's Sword." -after finding and pulling the sword in his debut. * "Wrap this up with Penta Saber!" * "Show some respect! This "guy" happens to have a name!" -talking about Xander * "If you would, I humbly ask that you put Aiger through your initiation. -asking Xander to help train Aiger. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Xavier, see Xavier Bogard/Gallery. Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Sword of The Legendary Hero!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Ghost Ship! Adventure of High Seas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Super Rumble! Beyathlon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Explosive Flames! Revive Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Operation: Protect The Bey Stars!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Achilles Vs. Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Valt Vs. Aiger!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - The Darkness Within!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 44|''Episode 44 - Turbo Training: Xavier's Kingdom!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt!]] Trivia *Xavier's Japanese voice actor, Natsuki Hanae, got a role as this character because of his love of Beyblade since his childhood, as revealed in OHA OHA Aniki, a Japanese variety show, which it leads him to got a role as Fumiya Kindo. *The outer part of Xavier's robe has a checkered design in the manga, but in the anime, it is solid blue. *Xavier owns a gold Level Chip on Breaker Xcalius. *His birthday is June 17. *Xavier is one of four Beyblade Burst Turbo characters whose initials are the same as their evolved bey: 'B'reaker 'X'calius, the others being Evel Oxford, Laban Vanot, and Kyle Hakim. *Xavier is the only member of the Turbo 4 whose Beyblade was not destroyed by Phi. *Phi and Aiger were the only bladers to actually beat Xavier. References Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Turbo 4